Ancestral Unrest or Jackie's Bday fic
by geeves
Summary: my first dabble in Native American mythology
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I know I've got like three unfinished fics on the go (as usual) but my beta Jackie has a birthday coming up and I'm writing this fic for her as a present. Erin is completely hers...I'm just writing her LOL I guess this is sort of a test run for the story before I finish it.

This is my first dabble in Native American mythology...I did alot of research for it but I'm also making alot of it up as I go along, you know...'cause it's alot more fun that way.  
For those of you who might be reading my other fics...you'll be happy to know this is going to be a short one (I'm thinking a three or four chap fic) and it absolutely has to be finished in the next four days so I won't leave y'all hanging like with Raised and W vs O LOL

Oky Doky...so the usual disclaimers: Don't own the show, the boys, the car or any of the rest of it. I'm giving Erin to Jackie so she doesn't really belong to me either. Oh yeah, and I'm not making any kind of money writing this stuff...though really? It'd be a really cool job to have wouldn't it?

Ready for another little joyride through my imagination guys? Alright then, let's go!

* * *

A day like every other. Seemed as if _every_ day could be described that way lately. Same people, same faces, the same sludge-like cafeteria coffee on her morning break complete with the same old newspaper. It had been like this for two years now…ever since she'd accepted the professor's position in the History dept at the University of Phoenix. Erin Eileen McClintock was in serious need of a little action in her life. 

Tossing a longing look out the small window, down at the students on the school grounds she had the sudden urge to just get up and walk out of the office. Not for the first time in the last couple of years she wondered if maybe she was too young for this. Definitely the youngest staff member on campus. They'd offered her the job when she was twenty-two and as far as she knew she was the youngest professor in the history of the school. She ought to have been a student, not a teacher. But then she'd always been ahead of her time.

Back then it had all been so exciting. Her thesis on the History of the Native American Culture, for which she'd received quite a bit of recognition in her field had just been published. Erin had been riding the wave of success at a young age. She'd been thrilled because success and recognition on such a large scale generally led to stability. What she hadn't realized back then was that stability of the kind she'd been working towards was in a word: boring.

Now…well now she was counting the days to the summer break. Two months away now… sixty days exactly. She was going to take a year long sabbatical to work on her new paper. One she'd started researching a few months back on a whim. Right around the time that Casino had opened over at the reservation. Right around the time people started turning up dead in the Casino's parking lot. Okay, so she had a morbid curiosity. It was kind of cool though that the place just happened to have been built on an ancient Native American ceremonial grounds. She always had wondered if all those stories, passed down by word of mouth from generation to generation held any truth. Secretly she'd believed that they did… Erin just hadn't found any proof of it yet. Maybe she would working on this paper of hers?

The tiny sound of the alarm on her watch sounded in the quiet of her office, telling her she was going to be late for her next class. Oh well, back to the grindstone. With a wistful sigh she turned away from the window and picked up her books and notes. At least she had her afternoon lecture to look forward to. Native American mythology. Four hours to go…and another two and a half before she could head home. This was going to be a _long _day.

* * *

"So what do you think Sammy? This our kind of gig or what?" Dean asked, looking over the case files of the six men murdered in Phoenix. Papers spread out all over the table between them.

"I think it looks like these people were attacked by animals Dean. I mean, the claw marks look like bear…the bite marks could be wolf… or fox…maybe both…and what about those? They look like hoof marks. The face on this guy looks like it's been pecked away by birds." Sam was at a loss to explain it. They'd never seen anything quite like it before.

"Exactly, so either Smoky the bear's decided to introduce his friends to the craps tables or we've got some spirit unrest going on here." There was a smug smile on Dean's face as he said it. The guy just loved being right, especially in the face of Sam's skepticism. Drove his brother _nuts_ sometimes.

"Alright, okay. So maybe you were right." Dean grinned at him and Sam just rolled his eyes. Looking down at the nearest picture a thought occurred to him. "Hey, that casino…where exactly in Phoenix was it built?"

"The Salt River Pima-Maricopa Indian Community."

"You don't think that maybe… I mean, they look like they've been attacked by animals right? So I'm thinking it might have something to do with burial grounds?"

"Way ahead of you dude. There's this professor over at the University, specializes in Native American history…just so happens she's giving a lecture this afternoon that might be of interest to us. Thought maybe we could sit in and stick around after to ask her some questions."

Sam was stunned. Dean…_Dean _wanted to go to a _lecture_? "Dude…you, uh, feeling okay?" He asked cautiously, debating with himself whether a 'Christo' was in order here.

"What? Yeah, 'course I am. Why?" Sam was still eyeing his brother suspiciously.

"Dude, you're actually suggesting we sit in on a lecture? The last time I dragged you along for something like that you told me it was the most painful experience you'd ever had. God, you said you'd rather get mauled by a Wendigo again then have to sit through another one."

"Yeah? So what's your point Sam?"

"You sure you're not possessed or something?"

Dean just smiled mischief.

"Nah Francis. Just figured I'd show a little interest in this education stuff you keep going on about." Stalking over to the door he grabbed Sam's coat from the hook on the wall and tossed it at him. "Now come on college boy, or we're gonna be late."

Sam gave into the impulse halfway to the University, muttering 'Christo' under his breath just loud enough to be heard over the roar of the Impala's engine. Dean just laughed and pushed the pedal down a little harder. Okay, so he _wasn't _possessed. Didn't matter, his brother was still up to something…and that? Well it was never a good thing.

* * *

The University of Phoenix wasn't Stanford by any stretch, but it sure felt good to be there. Sam had been craving a taste of normal lately. Seemed this place was just what he'd been waiting for.

It took Dean half an hour to find the auditorium and Sam spent the whole time enjoying the illusion of being just another student walking the school grounds on a sunny afternoon.

He thought nothing of it when Dean picked two seats for them in the farthest row back from the center of the room. They didn't want to call attention to themselves after all. Okay, so it was a little weird that Dean leaned over and whispered '_this is gonna be great'_ to him when the room started filling up.

He was trying to figure out why there was a student standing on the podium in front of them with an armload of books and paperwork. What's weird was that she just set her things down on one of the chairs and started setting up the projector. Since when did students give lectures?

"Dean… where do you think the professor is?"

Dean's eyes were roaming appreciatively over soft curves, mouth curving upwards in a sly smile.

"Dude, that _is _the professor."

"What? You're kidding me right?"

"Nope. Professor Erin Eileen McClintock. You know… I'm thinking all teachers should look like her. Young, pretty and curvy in all the right places. Hell, I might have gone to college myself if it meant being taught by the likes of that."

"Right. Except that the only thing you'd be interested in learning would fall into 'Sex Ed'"

"Hell _yeah_, and _I'd _be the one teaching a thing or two."

Sam just snorted and looked back to the front of the auditorium. Well this explained an awful lot. It was going to be a long two and a half hours. Dean was right about one thing: at least the view would make it worthwhile.

* * *

The material had actually turned out to be pretty close to what they'd needed. Erin had covered the local Pima and Maricopan tribes, their beliefs and mythology. Unfortunately, finding out that these tribes cremated their dead brought up more questions than answers. So when the students started filing out, heading out to the campus pub…or library…or wherever the hell else college kids went at the end of the day (Dean decided he'd ask Sammy later, seeing as that little bit of information might help him out with little Erin down there) he and Sam hung back and waited for a minute alone with the pretty professor.

Yeah, she was something else alright. Long, wavy red hair…and not the kind of red that came from a bottle either. No, Erin's red was all natural and when the light caught it just so it lit up the lighter strands making them shine golden. Her hair wasn't the only natural part of her he noticed either. That tan skin of hers was obviously sun baked and yeah… 'they' were real alright. This was definitely a girl he'd like to get up close and personal with.

So when the room finally emptied out he led the way with a cocky swagger and that smile that always worked on receptionists and waitresses. Showtime… here comes the Winchester charm.

* * *

Erin was just turning away from the podium, ready to finally head home when she heard an unfamiliar cocky male voice coming from somewhere behind her.

"Hey there, Erin is it? Uh, listen…we were wondering if maybe you've got a few minutes for us. Y'see my brother and I, we're kind of into this whole mythology thing and we had some questions you might be able to answer for us."

Great, yeah. She'd dealt with his kind before. College boys dared by their buddies to hit on the cute young teacher. She also knew exactly how to deal with the likes of him.

"Sorry boys. I'm all booked up. If you'd like to discuss course matter then you need to contact the history department for an appointment." She didn't even bother to glance his way, just stepped towards the door fully intending to just leave.

She heard the shuffle of big feet, and another man's voice whispering '_this whole mythology thing' Dean? Real smooth_'. It took everything she had not to laugh. There was a big, gentle had just barely touching her elbow from behind and that same second voice coming from somewhere above her this time.

"Ms. McClintock? Hi. Listen, I'd just like to apologize for my brother just now. We really would appreciate it if you could spare just a few minutes for us though. I've got a couple of questions about Pima-Maricopan rituals and I just thought it'd be a good idea to get it straight while your lecture was still fresh in our minds."

She turned and was surprised to find herself at eye level with a broad wall of chest. Looking up a little she found herself looking into dark eyes in a kind face framed by shaggy brown hair. My God, since when had the school started letting giants enroll in the history program? Attractive though…so she wasn't about to complain. Maybe a few minutes wouldn't hurt after all.

"Okay." She answered, visibly relaxing. "I guess I could spare a few more minutes." The man smiled bright and wide. Yeah, suddenly she was thinking that maybe she could spare a little more than a few minutes. Maybe the guy would be interested in having dinner with her? Maybe discussing the finer points of Native American mating rituals? Oh God, where had _that _come from? The heat in her cheeks told her that she was definitely blushing.

"So…uh…"

"Sam." Suddenly there was a shorter man standing between her and the hot giant, and he looked a little annoyed.

"His name is Sam, and I'm his older brother Dean." The guy actually had the nerve to try an eye waggle. Erin just rolled her eyes and stepped aside to better make eye contact with Sam.

"So Sam, what can I clear up for you?" She gestured towards the nearest couple of seats and smiled brightly at him. He waved an arm in the age old gesture meaning 'ladies first' and she went a little tingly. Well, well. Looked like chivalry wasn't dead after all. She barely even noticed the other man, Dean, snort his discontent.

"Well Erin…is it alright if I call you that?" He waited for her nod, yes, before going on. "Thanks. Well, I was curious. I've studied a number of tribes from more northern states and they generally have burial ceremonies. This is the first time I've come across a tribe that believes in cremation in order to attain ascension."

"Yes, that's right. It's a little more common down here in the south."

"Why do you think that is?"

"Well, here in Arizona it had a lot to do with the amount of time the tribes spent moving from place to place. The Maricopans, for instance, are believed to have formerly been a part of the Gila tribe. When they separated they spent a great deal of time moving about, trying to find land to settle down on. They still traded with the Gila and created allies with the Pima and so spent a lot of time going back and forth between the two. Burial grounds would have been impossible to maintain with the constant moving about."

"But I thought that all three tribes were sedentary. Farmers and cultivators. Wouldn't that mean that they'd have to settle in one place for long periods of time so that they could grow the food they needed to eat?"

"Yes, but for the Maricopans especially that didn't come until much later."

Sam was lost in those emerald eyes, lost in the conversation. He and Erin went on for a good twenty minutes, Dean completely forgotten even though he sat just a foot or so away in the next chair. Sam didn't snap out of it until Dean cleared his throat loudly.

"Hey, uh Sam? I think we've taken enough of the nice lady's time."

"Oh, no. No, think nothing of it. Really…" Erin said, _batting her eyelashes_ (I mean for God's sake!) at Sam. Dean felt what had to be the millionth surge of annoyance rip through him at that. It was like he wasn't even there. What the heck was up with that anyway?

"Well anyway, it's about time we head back. Coming Sam?"

"Uh, yeah. Thanks Erin…I really appreciate you taking the time for us like that."

Dean grunted again, just loving Sam's use of the word 'us'. Especially when Dean had been nothing but wallpaper the entire time they'd been there. He ought to have known better than to attend a stupid lecture. Those were Sam's type of deal, not his. Figures she'd turn out to be into geek-boy instead of him.

"Sure Sam, it was my pleasure. Hey, listen…let me give you my card. Maybe you could give me a call later. I've got some books on Pima and Gila cremation ceremonies that you might find helpful for that thesis you mentioned."

Hold on now… thesis? Dean must have spaced out for a while there because he _did not _remember Sam mentioning a thesis…and wait a minute… the hot chick was giving emo, puppy eyed, sasquatch _Sam _her phone number. Dude, that just wasn't right.

"Thanks Erin. I might just take you up on that."

Oh, but wait… _this_ was interesting. Sam looked like he was enjoying little Erin there as much as she was obviously enjoying him. Well now, suddenly this situation was chock full of potential. With a little nudge from big brother Sammy might even actually end up having a little fun for a change.

"You know what?" Dean said suddenly, turning to Sam. "I just realized that I, uh…" Okay Dean, think fast…what do college kids usually do that doesn't involve booze or women? Studying maybe? Yeah, okay…good enough. "…I've got to, uh…study. You know, that big exam I've got coming up."

Sam of course was clueless, looking at him as if he'd grown two heads and three more arms than strictly necessary. Hold on little brother, it'll all be clear in just a second.

"So, ah, here's an idea… maybe if you're both not busy…and I _know _Sam's not busy…so yeah, if you're _both _not busy then this'd probably be a good time to check out those books…you know…_together._" Okay, so probably not all that subtle. That was fine though, since Dean didn't do subtle anyway. He got the point across, didn't he? That was all that mattered really.

Sam was shooting him a '_what the HELL Dean?' _kinda look that had Dean thanking God that Erin was quick on the uptake. Where he'd hoped his brother would jump in, the fiery little redhead did instead.

"Yeah, you know Sam that's a pretty good idea if you're interested."

Dean winked at her, no hard feelings about the hitting on Sam thing…really. Then he turned to Sam and smirked. Waggling his eyebrows again he patted Sam's shoulder. "Have fun dude." and slipped some money into his palm. If looks could kill, Dean would have died right then and there.

He was out the door, the sound of the Impala tearing out of the parking lot outside marking his departure and with it any hope of Sam escaping. Only then did Sam turn back toward Erin with a tentative smile.

"So…uh."

"Older brother?" She asked him good naturedly.

"Yeah." He said a little sheepishly.

"I don't have one of my own but I've got lots of cousins. Enough to know that older brothers have a habit of blindsiding their younger siblings pretty thoroughly, especially when they think it's for their own good."

Sam just laughed. Apparently she'd hit it bang on.

"Come on then, my car's just outside. The books are at my place. I'll even cook you some dinner."

"Sounds great Erin. Thanks…for all of this."

"My pleasure Sam." And yeah, she _really _meant it.

* * *

Alright, so that's what I've got so far. This being a test run I'd really appreciate all the feedback I can get. Looking forward to hearing what you all think about the story thus far : ) Thanks 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Three hours in the motel room all by himself with nothing but the laptop for entertainment and Dean was climbing the walls. There was only so much to be found on the internet…and really? That was Sam's area of expertise. Not that Dean wasn't good at that kind of thing too…he just preferred the hands on stuff.

According to Erin's lecture the site of the new casino happened to be ceremonial grounds for the Maricopans. Halfway between Gila and Pima territory the Maricopans stopped there twice a year. It's where they performed their more important ceremonies…and also where they made the less important ones official. Blessing couples and children, offerings to their animal spirit guides and Mother Earth. Looked like it was where the cremated remains of their dead were buried too, as wonderful as that sounded.

Dean was willing to bet that the animals attacking people were actually the spirits of ancestral Maricopan. Made sense that they would take the form of their 'spirit guides'. Apparently these dudes weren't too happy that their sacred ground now held a casino. Couldn't really say he blamed them, but that didn't mean they'd just let these things continue to kill people.

Another interesting tidbit of information was that these spirits came out to play every fourteen days exactly. Last victim had died thirteen days earlier, so they still had about a day before they showed again… which meant that he could probably risk a visit to the Casino parking lot to check things out on his own without much risk.

If they were lucky he'd find an altar, or cave markings or something around there. If he could find some kind of sign left by these spirits then that would mean the casino wasn't built right smack on the actual ceremonial grounds. Which would, you know, be helpful because casino security probably wouldn't be into the idea of him and Sam performing a ritual in the middle of the place.

He'd obviously have to check out the casino itself…you know, just to be thorough. He'd probably have to place a couple of bets too, maybe play a little poker or something. Wouldn't want to call attention to himself there would he? Who knew, maybe there'd even be a pretty cocktail waitress…or two…or three. Hell, Dean was pretty sure _one _of them would have seen something. Of course he'd have to conduct a pretty thorough…uh…investigation. Could never be too careful. Details were everything during a hunt. Yeah, that's it…

Sam would probably get mad at him for not waiting 'till he got back but Dean figured he could handle it. Sam (hopefully) had his hands full with Erin and well and Dean wasn't about to interrupt the possibility of his little brother finally cutting loose just because he was a little stir crazy.

Besides…these were just a bunch of spirits right? Nothing he couldn't handle with a couple of rounds of rock salt right? They probably wouldn't even show tonight…and there were _cocktail waitresses_ that hadn't been questioned yet. Seriously.

* * *

Sam wasn't really sure what to expect from Erin or her apartment. So far she'd been the very picture of conservative and reserved. It had been all about the material when they'd spoken in the auditorium. The car ride had been short and peppered with easy laughter and small talk but he had yet to find that ice breaker. Whatever it was that would loosen her up and make her comfortable with him. He was beginning to think that maybe she was just always like this. It wasn't until he stepped foot into her apartment that he realized how wrong he really was.

"Make yourself at home Sam." She'd offered, toeing off her little black pumps on the mat by the door.

"I just need a sec to get changed. I've been dying to get into a pair of blue jeans _all day_. Feel free to poke around the living room, I'll be right back."

She didn't wait for his answer, just made a beeline for a closed door on the other side of the room.

The living room was a big, open space. There were floor to ceiling windows on one end that led to a wide balcony letting the warm evening light in. The usual couch and chairs in bright red, a complete contrast to the other more neutral colors of the room. The best part though…well that would have to be the bookshelves lining the walls, packed to bursting. God, she must have had to anchor them to the walls just to keep them upright.

He felt like a kid on his first trip to the candy store. She had a bit of everything from your garden-variety paper back novel straight off the shelf at the nearest drugstore to the necessary History books that were a staple in her line of work. Sam was even surprised to find a few books on the supernatural and the occult up there. Not enough to make her a fanatic…or dangerous…but she was definitely curious.

It wasn't just the books either, though he could see himself spending _days_ there just reading. There were all sorts of artifacts lining those shelves too. Most of it Native American, but there was a little greek influence there too and a lot of Celtic leaning towards the Irish.

There was an ancient looking walking stick leaning against one of the bookshelves. That caught his eye. It was decorated with colored strips of leather, feathers…and what looked like animal teeth. Something about it made him think of a picture he'd once seen of a shaman, standing proud and covered in bear skin so that the only part of his face anyone could see was his mouth. Was it authentic? He'd have to find some way to work it into conversation and find out. Could be useful later.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Erin's voice startled him out of his thoughts…and one look at her made him forget them entirely if only for just a moment.

"Yeah…it, uh…it really is." Though at that point he wasn't sure if he meant the ceremonial walking stick or the woman before him. He'd been wrong about her, she wasn't conservative. At least not unless she was in professor mode. Right now… right now she was all soft curves and cool colors. Crisp blue jeans hugging curves that had been camouflaged earlier in the skirt suit she'd been wearing. A delicate looking white blouse and just a hint of gold flickering from ears, neck and wrist called attention to the bronzed skin of a woman who obviously enjoyed spending time outdoors. But it wasn't so much the clothes that had him captivated…or even the silky red locks that fell in soft waves or the bright emerald green eyes that looked like they could see straight through him. It was the whole package that stole his breath away. She was, in a word, beautiful.

"Why don't you bring that into the kitchen?" Erin asked, reaching above him and pulling out a couple of large, colorful hardcover books from one of the shelves.

"You can look through these books I was telling you about while I make us something to eat."

It was the best offer he'd heard in a very long time.

* * *

Sam sat at the island in Erin's kitchen flipping through her books with a big goofy grin and stealing looks at her over the pages when he thought she wasn't looking. It was ridiculous, he knew it was. Acting like a big five year old, over a home cooked meal no less. He couldn't help it though. The whole thing was so beautifully _domestic _and that word had always been a synonym for 'normal' to him.

She looked so perfect in her little apron, tasting the rice pilaf she had cooking on the stovetop. Every now and then she'd lean over and lift the lid on the other pot to check on the vegetables she was steaming… there was even one of those George Foreman type grills out on the counter hissing a little as the juices escaped the salmon cooking away inside of it. Dean would laugh his ass off if he saw it, Sam knew…but it seemed _right_ here. Wasn't exactly like she could keep a barbecue on her balcony anyway, was it?

Yeah, Sam could get used to this. He really, really could. Too bad they probably wouldn't be here more than a couple of days.

* * *

Dean was sitting at the five dollar poker tables, drinking a beer. Hustling in a casino was a nice challenge after the pool halls and road side bars they usually hit. You could keep a steady win/lose balance hustling pool because usually the later it got the drunker the other players got. Pretty easy to snow a drunk guy out of a little cash.

Casinos though? Yeah, they were different. There were all those cameras keeping track of the winners and the losers. Security wasn't exactly as fun to tussle with as bouncers were either. Mostly it was that the act itself was harder to pull off. Not that he was necessarily _cheating_ really. It's not like he could stack the damned deck right? Mostly it was reading the other players…and that was something he was excellent at doing.

For instance… the big dude two chairs down with the white mustache and the funny cowboy hat? He pressed his lips together when his hand was crap. Couldn't hide his smile either, when the cards were good to him. That one was easy.

There were four of them total at the table and Dean had them all figured out. He won a few to test out his theories, and then lost a couple to throw them off, then won a couple more.

One of the cocktail waitresses had been eyeing him up and down since he'd walked in the door. She'd brought him a beer on his third or fourth loosing hand… 'on the house' she'd said with a sly smile and a napkin with her phone number on it. He took that as his cue. One last big win and Dean quit while he was ahead. There was a strategy to wooing women, just like there was to hustling.

He'd check out the parking lot and the rest of the casino property…figured it would take ten, maybe twenty minutes tops…then he'd call that number and see about spending some quality time with Candy. Clothing optional.

There was a big Indian by the door, looked like a statue…one of those freaky ones whose eyes you could swear followed you around the room wherever you walked. It was made of wood, and the sign at its feet that asked you to 'please not touch the artwork' said that it was an authentic bit of Native art from the area. Given the creepy nature of the damned thing somehow Dean was pretty sure he was going to end up running into 'Geronimo' again soon.

* * *

Neither Sam or Erin could have said how much time had gone by since sitting down to dinner. One minute there was bright sunlight coming through the window and they were flipping pages and debating the influence of the Hohokam in Maricopan rituals and ceremonies… the next Erin was lighting candles and there were stars out in a velvet black sky.

"Hope you don't mind. The candles are a softer on the eyes." And of course Sam didn't mind… not at all. The way her hair caught the light and shone like liquid fire made him want to reach out and touch it. Curious to see if it was a hot as it appeared.

He'd been trying to recite the words to a ritual he'd found. One that had been thought to be used by shamans and medicine men to help the dead find peace and move on. Erin kept laughing because no matter how hard he tried his mouth just wouldn't wrap around the words.

"No…really. I can get this. Learned _Latin_ when I was _six _for crying out loud, I can get a dozen or so words of this…"

"Really?" she sounded surprised, and no wonder. Half an hour and he still couldn't get the pronunciation right, not even just one word.

"Latin huh? Okay then, let's hear some."

He hadn't expected her to want proof. Sam wasn't used to being caught off guard. Still, considering what a terrible job he was doing with the ritual right now he wanted to prove to her he really could speak Latin. So he lapsed into the first thing that came to mind.

Erin just stared at him, mouth open in a perfect little 'o' of surprise.

"Sam…uh…isn't that…"

Oh hell no, he hadn't just… had he? Maybe he could play dumb…

"Yup, it's Latin. Told you I was fluent."

"Uh…no. I mean, yes that was Latin…last time I checked though that was part of an ancient Christian exorcism."

Okay… so maybe he couldn't play dumb on this one. Who the hell knew stuff like that? Apparently pretty historians did.

"Uh, my teacher was a pastor."

Erin didn't look convinced though.

"Pastor Jim was a bit of an historian himself. He used to collect antique bibles among other things. Taught me to read from them because I liked the smell of the musty old pages."

Well it was true… Pastor Jim had taught him when his dad couldn't hold his attention long enough to do it himself…and Sam really did have a fondness for all those old books.

Erin…well Erin was pretty sure there was something he was holding back. Sam looked like one of her students when they were being less than honest about why they were late with a paper.

He was smooth alright… kept the conversation light mostly. He'd asked an awful lot of questions about specific Maricopan rituals though…the ones that dealt with death and spiritual unrest. All the things she'd begun researching on her own in anticipation of her sabbatical. She wondered briefly if perhaps he had similar theories to her own…about the supernatural in general and the recent casino deaths.

"Okay, so you learned how to read Latin at the age of si_x_ from the ancient Bibles of a Pastor friend of your Dad's. Wow. Sounds like you had a pretty colorful childhood."

He smiled a smile that told her there was a private joke there, somewhere in what she'd just said.

"Seriously Erin, you don't know the _half _of it. Colorful is probably the best way to describe the way I grew up."

She leaned in a little closer, so they were almost nose to nose and making a big show of scrutinizing him. "Well, must've been colorful in a good way…you sure turned out alright didn't you?"

"Oh?" He'd have to add that to the list of things that surprised him about her. It was getting to be a pretty long, interesting list. "You think so, do you?"

"Yes, actually. Yes I do." She laughed.

Maybe it was about time _he _surprised _her _for a change.

The thought had just barely registered in his mind and his fingers had found the soft skin of her cheek…traced the skin along her jaw until they reached her hairline. Palm cupping the side of her face he pulled her in a little closer and leaned in, claiming soft full lips with his own. It was short, sweet and beautiful…like Erin herself he mused. She didn't leave him much time to think about it though because suddenly she was leaning in again, teasing his lips open with hers and once that first hot, moist contact was made…well those books and the ritual were all forgotten. Right then there was just Sam, Erin and all the time in the world.

Yeah, he could definitely see himself spending _a lot _of time here.

* * *

Dean found what he'd been looking for five minutes into his search of the parking lot. The whole thing was surrounded by rocky ground that rose and fell in a jagged yet graceful silhouette against the starry sky. Not that, you know, he'd notice that or anything…Dean's too macho for that kind of chick stuff.

The rocks themselves weren't anything special. The markings on them though? Well he wasn't much of an expert on the subject or anything but they sure looked like tribal markings to him.

He was climbing up onto the nearest one, to get a better look when he got that visit he'd been expecting. 'Geronimo' himself towered above him, dressed in what looked like wolf's pelt and growling just like one. The Indian started talking, sounded pretty angry too. Trouble was Dean couldn't understand a word of what the guy was saying.

Wasn't until Geronimo moved towards him, tomahawk in hand and obviously itching to hurt something with it that Dean lifted his hands in the air and tried to communicate with it.

"Dude, whoa. Look, I get that you're trying to tell me something there chief…but I can't understand a word your saying."

Geronimo stopped in his tracks and glowered at Dean. "You have defiled our sacred ground." It said menacingly. Dean took that as his cue to leave. That and the fact that the chief there started chasing him across the parking lot. Left a dent in the trunk of his car too. Apparently Geronimo wasn't any good at the whole 'goodbye' thing.

Thankfully it disappeared as soon as he pulled out of the parking lot…unfortunately Dean had to drive his baby through some pretty huge transparent animals to get out of there. That's about when he decided it might be a good idea to give Sam a call after all.

* * *

Sam likes to think of himself as a thorough kind of guy. When he sets himself to something he gives it his full undivided attention because he wants to get it right…the first time…every time. So when he set his mind to kissing Erin, well that was no different. In fact, they were both so wrapped up in what they were currently doing that neither of them even noticed Sam's cell going off until the third…or fourth time it went off. Even then, it was Erin who pulled back a little.

"Um, Sam? I think somebody's trying to reach you."

"Huh? What?" He asked, clearly still focused on that thing they were just doing…you know, that thing he still wanted to be doing…like right now.

"Your pants are singing 'Back in Black'" she giggled and watched him jump up and reach for his back pocket.

"Hey! Dean, what's up?"

Sam was trying for cool, calm and collected but he was pretty sure that the fact he sounded breathless was a dead give away to what he'd been doing.

"Dude, what the hell? Since when do you not answer your phone?"

"I was…uh… I was busy. Why?"

"Why?" Dean asked, obviously irritated. "Because I just got chased out of a parking lot by frigging Chief Geronimo and his ginormous animal spirit friends."

"Wait…are you telling me that you went down there? By yourself, without backup? Dude, what the hell were you thinking?"

And that's about when Dean's brain pushed passed the initial panic and registered the fact that Sam sounded like he'd been running a marathon or something. Well, well, well… looked like Sammy's date was going pretty well after all. Good. Gave him something of a diversion to work with.

"Well, I was thinking one of us ought to check out the site. Get some EMF readings…" play a little poker, pick up a pretty waitress… but Sam didn't need to know about those two, did he?

"Sure you did. I don't suppose it had anything to do with the fact that there happens to be a casino on the site…would it?"

"Are you kidding me Sammy? Dude, that hurts. I'm a professional for christ's sake." Besides…he hadn't gone as much for the casino as he had for the _girls_. Sam had it _all_ _wrong_. Still, he was pretty close…and from the sounds of it was getting pretty irritated with his big brother. Okay then. Time for diversionary tactic number one.

"Sooo…you're, uh, sounding pretty out of breath there Sammy. I didn't happen to interrupt anything…did I?" Sam didn't need to see his face to know there was a smug smile there.

"No."

Yeah, Sam never had been any good at lying to his brother.

"You sure about that Romeo? 'Cause the last time it took three tries to get you to answer your phone you were sixteen and making out with little Suzie…"

"_Dean_!" It was a warning…but it only made Dean chuckle.

"Okay, okay. I get it Casanova. I'll let it go." _For now anyway _"You find anything in those books?"

"Yeah, actually. I think it's just what we were looking for." Sam looked over at Erin, doing his best to look innocent and wondering what she must be thinking of him right now.

"Good. Well, hate to be a killjoy and all but you're going to need to get your persqueeter back to the motel. Looks like we're going to have to do this tonight."

"Yeah." Sam hesitated, frowning. "Okay, I'll meet you back there in about ten."

He was about to hang up when he heard Dean.

"Oh, and hey Sammy?"

"What?"

"Give her a big wet one for me will ya?"

"Dude!" Sam sounded scandalized.

"What?" Dean just laughed.

There was no answer…well unless you counted dial tone as an answer. Okay, so yeah… Dean guessed that it was no. That was fine, it was all about the shock value anyway. He was still laughing quietly to himself a few minutes later as he let himself into room 17 of the Sleep EZ Motel.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Erin wasn't really sure what had just happened. One minute she and Sam had been kissing like the world was about to end… and the next he was calling himself a cab.

"Hey, uh…something's come up. I kinda have to go. Could I, uh, borrow that book from you? The one with that ritual in it?"

"Sure Sam, of course you can."

He was kissing her again. Short, sweet and tasting of goodbye then he was gone. Erin stood at the door watching the taxi drive away feeling like she'd just been hit by a truck, or taken for a ride through a whirlwind…and the weird part was that she had a sneaking suspicion that she was never going to see Sam again.

Little bits of tonight came back to her as she stood there. The questions… his fascination with her walking stick… and oh yes, that kiss. So he thought this was goodbye did he? Uh-unh, no way. Not if _she _had anything to say about it.

First things first though…there was something fishy about Sam and she was going to find out what that was. Starting with a search through student records. If she couldn't find anything there, then she was pretty sure she knew where she'd find him. Something told her he might be paying a visit to that casino sometime soon.

* * *

Dean was grinning like the Cheshire Cat when Sam walked through the door.

"Not a word dude. Not. One. Word."

"Hey, did I say anything?" Dean asked, hands up and looking all innocent…you know, except for that mischief he could never quite hide.

Sam just scowled and tossed the book down on the bed in front of Dean.

"So…I found this ritual that might work. It's a, uh, an old tribal chant that they used to sing when they cremated the dead. It's supposed to help guide the spirits of the dead on the path to the spirit world."

"Okay, well that sounds right up our alley." But Sam still looked less than happy about it.

"Except that you still have that look of yours, you know…the one that makes you look like you've been sucking on lemons? So what's up?"

"Problem with the ritual is that I can't pronounce the words properly." Dean just stared at him.

"You're kidding me right?"

"No Dean. I wish I was…but no. Half an hour and I couldn't even get the one word to come out right."

Dean of course just started laughing like Sam had just told him the best joke he'd ever heard.

"Dude, I don't know what you're laughing at. This isn't funny. How the hell are we supposed to do this if I can't get the words right?"

"Oh, relax Francis. Can't be that hard. Give me the book and I'll give it a shot."

Ten minutes later _Sam _was the one who had to sit down he was laughing so hard. Dean couldn't get it right either.

"Not seeing the humor in this Sam." He glared at his brother. "How're we supposed to get rid of Geronimo and his buddies if neither of us can do this chant thing?"

Yeah, Sam got the point. Didn't mean that watching Dean get frustrated because of a few words wasn't funny though.

"Well… it's a ritual right?" He asked Dean, trying hard not to smile.

"Yeah…?"

"So, we've done lots of rituals where it was less the words and more the objects and symbolism involved…and the intent behind the whole thing right?"

"Okay…so you're saying it might not be such a big deal if we get some of the words wrong?"

Sam shrugged. It wasn't exactly fool proof…but it was the best they had right now.

"Alright, well I guess we're running with it then aren't we?" Dean patted his shoulder and pulled his jacket back on. With any luck Sam would be right…yeah right. Because 'lucky' was a word you could use to describe a Winchester.

* * *

Apparently Sam didn't exist. She couldn't find anything on him in any of the Student records. Okay then…so who the hell _was_ he? What kind of guy lies about their name like that? Psychos usually…at least that's the conclusion Erin would have liked to be able to come to.

Thing about that was she'd spent the better part of five hours with the guy. If he really was a psycho…well he'd had lots of opportunity there didn't he? Instead he had actually studied the books she'd shown him. She'd made dinner…and he'd kissed her before borrowing one of her books and taking off. So yeah… she doubted Sam was a psycho serial killer or anything.

So now what? She had lots of questions…what she needed were answers.

That chant he'd been practicing… he'd said something to his brother about having found what they needed. Had said something about the casino too. It was a big stretch…and he probably wouldn't even be there…but Erin figured it might be an idea to check the place out. Who knew? If she did find him there she could at least ask him all these questions that were bouncing around her head. At the very least she could get her book back.

'Course, if he _did_ turn out to be some kind of psycho killer she probably ought to have something to defend herself with. The Shaman walking stick caught her eye. Yeah, that would do nicely wouldn't it? Sort of like a long, thick baseball bat with knobby twists in it that would hurt _a lot _when they made contact. Probably wouldn't do much to a giant like Sam…but at least she could use it to knock his legs out from under him if he tried anything. Give her a little more of an even playing field should it come down to it.

Bottom line though? When she did find this Sam guy, he was going to have a heck of a lot to answer for. Wouldn't it just be her luck too, if he ended up believing himself to be some kind of ghostbuster?

* * *

Midnight found the Winchester brothers standing on either side of a small bonfire in the farthest corner of the casino parking lot. Dean was hoping to hell that those cameras he'd seen scattered around the outside of the building didn't reach this far out because they really didn't need any party crashers right now.

"Dude, is the dancing around the fire thing _really _necessary?"

"Yeah Dean. If we don't get the words right then we should at least do the rest properly, right?"

"I _guess._"

Dean gingerly picked at the pouch that hung around his neck. Sam had filled it with herbs and things earlier…making one for both of them. It smelled sour and sweet all at the same time in a weird, mildly unpleasant way. This whole thing reeked. Still, the sooner they went ahead with it…the sooner it would be done and over with right?

"Okay then college boy. Let's get this party started, huh?"

* * *

First thing Erin noticed when she drove into the lot at 12:05 was the flash of a tiny bonfire at the far end. Two grown men were prancing around it, waving their arms around elaborately and…was that? Yes, yes it _was_. Chanting. They were chanting something… There was no mistaking the giant with the long graceful limbs. Sam was here, with his brother Dean and they were both mercilessly butchering what should otherwise have been a beautiful moaning chant. They were so wrapped up in what they were doing…which apparently involved making complete fools of themselves… that they never heard her pull up and park three feet away from them.

Sam had feathers woven into his hair, and Dean was wearing what looked like a bear skin rug that had seen better days. If it was a ritual they were trying to perform they were doing a godawful job of it.

First off they needed to watch what they were saying…because some of the stuff they were mispronouncing…well the way it was coming out was, shall we say, colorful? They ran a better chance at insulting the dead then putting them to rest.

Second, they needed a shaman…or at the very least a shaman's _staff_. Was that why Sam had been eyeing hers earlier? Who knew? At this point she certainly didn't.

And lastly…what on earth were they even doing here, performing an ancient Maricopan ritual…bearskin, eagle feathers, ceremonial bonfire, chanting, dancing and all…In the middle of a casino parking lot of all places?

So at this point there was only one thing to do really, wasn't there? Erin stepped out of the car, shaman's staff in hand…ready to whack one of them with it should they be as crazy as they currently seemed.

"Hey! What the hell are you two doing?"

They froze simultaneously, managing to look twice as ridiculous as they did while actually dancing. Dean had a leg up in the air and his bearskin covered arms spread wide apart on either side of him. Sam was in a position oddly similar to the 'Crane Kick' from that early eighties Karate Kid movie that had been on tv the night before. It took everything she had not to burst out laughing right then and there.

Ever so slowly the brothers turned toward her, like they couldn't really believe anyone else was there with them. "Erin?" Sam asked. Of course, that would have had to be the moment she realized they both had some sort of makeup on their faces and bare chests in a simulation of ceremonial war paint. She lost her fight against the laughter then. Crazy or no they were just too funny for words. Period.

Dean…well he was more than a little insulted.

"What the hell is she laughing at?"

Sam had bypassed the laughter entirely and skipped straight to his patented concern.

"Erin… you need to get out of here. Now. They'll be here any minute."

"_They_ being the camera people for that show 'Punk'd' right? Because seriously… catching a couple of grown men dancing around a campfire in a casino parking lot and insulting Ancient Indian spirits with what they're trying to pass off as chanting has to be the _funniest _thing I've ever done. Ever." Somewhere in the back of her mind the thought registered that…well she _had _been wishing for a little adventure in her life. This? Well yes, she supposed this probably qualified.

"_No_." Dean stated, like she'd just quite possibly said the stupidest thing ever. Erin of course just shot him a dirty look.

"As a matter of fact…" Sam hesitated and looked over at his brother before shrugging his shoulders in that universal 'oh, what the hell' gesture and going on. "…we're trying to put these ceremonial grounds and the spirits here to rest so they stop killing people."

Oh, well _that _explained _everything _now didn't it? Not that Erin didn't believe in the supernatural or anything. She actually was a pretty firm believer that ghosts and spirits did exist…but this? Well it was a little over the top, even for her.

"Oh right…_of course _you are." There was no mistaking her skepticism…or her biting sarcasm for that matter.

"Look, believe us or not… I really don't care. Fact of the matter is the Chief and his little animal buddies could show up any time now." Dean gave her a pointed look and then shot one at her car, message sent loud and clear. He wanted her to leave, asap.

"He's right Erin. It's not safe right now. You need to leave."

Sam did his best to soften the message. He didn't need to bother though. Erin had no intention of leaving.

"It just seems to me that if you're looking to put a spirit to rest you probably shouldn't be insulting their wives, children and ancestors like you just were."

Well… that worked quite nicely. She definitely had their attention. Even if these guys were crazy…she didn't see the harm in helping them out with the reenactment of one little ritual. Maybe it was like those civil war reenactments to them… like the one they had in that movie Sweet Home Alabama.

Might even turn out to be a little fun.

Besides, the historian in her couldn't stand the fact that they were getting it so unbelievably _wrong_ and the teacher in her _needed _to correct their mistakes. All in all? Erin suddenly found herself in a very strange situation indeed.

"All right then, hot stuff. You think you can do it better than us? Let's see it then." Sam could do nothing but stare at his brother Apparently he'd forgotten that Erin was a history professor whose specialty just happened to be Native Americans. She'd chanted the ritual for him just after dinner earlier, so yeah. Dean was about to be shown up…in a big way.

Erin strutted up to him and took his bearskin from him without asking, throwing it over her own shoulders…then walked over to Sam. Reaching up she gently threaded her fingers into one of the braids, watching it unravel so that she could take one of the Eagle feathers for her own hair.

"Got any more of whatever it was you used for your warpaint?" She asked him, as he watched her braid the feather into her red hair.

"Uh… no. Dean used the last of it on his chest." Erin wasn't surprised. There was a thick, jagged line of paint cutting across Dean's chest that looked uncannily like the bolt of lightning in the middle of the AC/DC band logo. He, of course, grinned at her… and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Okay then, I don't really need the paint anyway. Alright then boys, stand back and let me show you how it's done."

Two sets of skeptically raised eyebrows later, Sam and Dean were standing off to the left of the fire, watching Erin dance gracefully around the fire chanting away as if she'd performed this particular ritual hundreds of times before. Maybe she had…who knew?

Dean had a hard time holding back the snicker when he noticed how Sam couldn't take his eyes of the girl, completely captivated by the way she moved. Couldn't resist a little jab either.

"Wow, huh. Well she sure is flexible, isn't she?" He said as he watched her contort around again in one long fluid movement. Sam glared at him as Dean waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Do you _ever_ use that upstairs brain of yours Dean?"

"Hell no! Where'd be the fun in that?"

But the argument didn't get any further because right about then Erin stopped and turned to them with her hands on her hips.

"Hey! You boys gonna just let me do this, or you planning to participate in your own ritual? Last I checked I was just giving you boys a hand."

And that's when chief 'Geronimo' decided to make his appearance…right behind Erin. He didn't touch her though, just pointed to her staff.

"Erin…" Sam was cautiously moving towards her "...we need to finish the ritual…before the rest of them appear."

"Rest of them?" She asked because she still hadn't noticed the gigantic Indian in full ceremonial dress standing behind her.

"Just…trust us Erin…" This coming from Dean of all people. Erin just shrugged and turned to finish it. Two more full circles around the fire and it would be finished anyway… and then she saw him.

"Oh _my GOD._ Is that…? Uh, Sam? _What_…no _wait_…who? Who is that?" Erin, it seemed, had just discovered that seeing a spirit was a far different experience to believing in them.

"That would be a Maricopan Tribe Chief…a dead one." Good old tactful Dean.

"Erin, the ritual." Good old practical Sam.

And before Chief 'Geronimo' could reach for her Erin was dancing around the fire again, tall Winchester men in tow mimicking her movements and thankfully not chanting.

The chief stood back and watched them circle around once, and then twice. When Erin finally stopped chanting he was still there, surrounded by the biggest animals any of them had ever seen before. A bear, a fox, a wolf, an owl, an eagle… there was even a hare and a snake. They were just…waiting.

"Sammy? Any clue why they're still here man?" Dean was a little worried. It was one thing driving through these things with the Impala around him for protection…another entirely to face them all head on with nothing but a couple of rock salt rounds and a little war paint.

"They're waiting to be mourned." It was Erin who spoke. "Remember the book we were looking at Sam? It said that when they cremated the remains of the dead, the other tribe members wailed their grief around the fire until it was reduced to ash."

"So what then? We stand around the fire for the next few hours, wailing away like a bunch of lunatics until the fire goes out on its own?" Dean didn't exactly want to be the one to explain to security why it was that three people were dancing around a fire and wailing like somebody had just died.

"No Dean… I think one of us is going to have to put the fire out."

Sam had figured he'd do it himself, leaving Erin and Dean to do the wailing. He was pretty sure Dean had one of those fire-retardant blankets in the car…so it was just a matter of going to get it and putting the fire out. He was already halfway to the car when the chief attacked… or rather his tribes men did. The giant grizzly bear spirit took a swipe at him from behind and if Dean hadn't shoved him out of the way from the side Sam was pretty sure he would have died right there.

As it was he had four deep gashes on his back, oozing bloody stripes over moonlit skin.

"Erin!" Dean shouted before the next attack came. "They think you're the shaman right? So put the fire out! We'll do the wailing."

Shielding Sam's body with his own Dean started wailing grief, trying hard to keep his brother from passing out.

The spirits stood calmly around the campfire, watching Erin scoop dirt onto the fire. Sam couldn't make much of it out… but he was pretty sure that she was calling them by name and telling them their time had come to move on to the spirit world. He closed his eyes as the last of the flames disappeared, and the spirits along with them. Heard Dean shout his name and then drifted into blissful oblivion.

"ERIN!"

She looked up to see Dean trying to drag Sam up and onto his feet.

"Damn it, get your ass over here. I need a hand getting him to the car. I think he's in shock."

She didn't realize she'd been running towards them until she stopped, gasping for breath and staring at the angry red stripes of torn skin.

"They look clean. Pretty sure they're surface. Gonna need to get him to the motel though so I can stitch him up. Could use a hand with him if you're up to it."

"Sure Dean. Of course…but we're taking him back to my place."

Dean studied her for a minute. She could tell that he wasn't really sure if that was a good idea or not. These guys weren't exactly the trusting type were they?

He must have seen something during that moment, something that told him that yeah he could trust this one…because he nodded. Just once. Enough for his answer to be understood.

They spent the entire ride back to her apartment in silence. She didn't need to ask how Dean knew where to go. It was pretty obvious they made it their business to know stuff like that.

Erin sat in the backseat, Sam's head in her lap. One hand stroking the hair out of his face, the other holding a piece of cloth over the claw marks on his back to stem the blood flow.

Dean drove like a man possessed. One foot on the accelerator and the hand not on the steering wheel resting on the Emergency break because no way in hell was he slowing down until he got where he was going.

He was pretty sure Sam was fine. His pulse had been steady, breathing normal and there wasn't really all that much blood. Damned if he was taking any chances though. There was no taking chances, not when it came to Sammy. Ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Epilogue

It was kind of surreal really… sitting on her couch, holding Sam's head in her lap as he lay unconscious while his brother stitched up his back.

"You know it's funny…" she started to say. Dean barely glanced up at her between stitches.

"Can't say I'm seeing the humor in it myself here Erin." It was a dry statement, but she understood. He couldn't possibly know what she was thinking of.

"Not this. No, what's funny is that just this morning I was staring out the grungy window of my stuffy office just wishing for a little adventure in my life."

This time Dean didn't even bother looking up. "Adventure huh?"

"Yeah. Life as a history professor is stable…not very exciting though. All the fun stuff you get into happened hundreds of years ago."

"I can see how that could get…boring." Dean reached for a pair of scissors to cut the thread before starting on the fourth and final gash.

"I put in for a year's sabbatical you know. Starts in about eight weeks. Figured I'd go out and find that adventure myself, since it wasn't likely to come find me here." She laughed softly. "Figures that it would."

"Don't you worry sweetheart. 'Adventure' won't be here much longer. We'll be heading out again as soon as I'm sure Sam's okay."

Erin was a little startled to hear that. Hadn't really thought that far ahead yet. For some reason the thought hadn't occurred to her that these men would leave eventually. Sooner rather than later apparently, from the way Dean was talking.

"You mean, you're both going to leave? Just like that?"

"Yeah. This is kind of what we do. Family business and all that." He frowned as he tied another knot in the thread. It was a relief to be done. Stitching his brother up was not one of his favorite tasks.

"So there's more out there then? Ghosts and things…things that hurt people?"

"Yeah Erin. There is. Most of 'em aren't as nice as Geronimo was either."

"What other kinds of things?" She couldn't help it. The curiosity…the scholar in her. She needed to know.

"Werewolves, Vampires, Demons, Spirits… hell, you know all about mythology and urban legends right? That's all part of the historian gig isn't it? They all exist in one way or another. They're all dangerous. It's up to us…my brother here and me… to keep good people like you safe from them."

There was a brief pause in conversation as they maneuvered Sam across the living room and into the bedroom. When they were sure he was comfortable and at no risk of popping a stitch Erin caught Dean's eye and offered him a cup of coffee. Far be it for Dean, of all people, to turn down a fresh cup of coffee right?

Half an hour later they were sitting at her kitchen table, taking each others measure over sips of coffee.

"I've gotta say Erin, you're taking this all pretty well. You know, for someone who's never seen something like this before."

She sighed and looked over towards the balcony doors.

"When I was little…my dad used to tell me that in every story, no matter how fantastically far fetched, there's always an element of truth. I've always kind of believed in the myths, the legends. Tonight just kind of…validated that for me I guess."

Dean nodded slowly…considering her words. "Fair enough."

"So… are you two really leaving as soon as you said you were…because I've got room here…you know, if you need a place to stay for a little while. Until your work takes you…away."

Now it was Dean's turn to sigh. It sucked, that was for sure. But that was their life and Erin had no part in it other than the small one she'd played tonight. They had no right to drag someone so normal into their twisted little version of reality.

"Thank you. Seriously…I mean that. Thanks for the offer. It's the best one we've had in a real long time…"

"But…?" Dean smiled sadly. She was a smart one alright. She knew what was coming.

"But… we'll probably be out of here in the morning. We've already caught wind of another gig that looks like it might be our kind of thing."

He wasn't usually one to try to ease his way out of stuff like this. Hell, he was even tempted to stay…give Sam the down time he deserved. Give him the chance to…be with someone. Someone who wasn't Dean. It wasn't possible though. There were people dying in Michigan right now, people that didn't need to die. He and Sam were needed there.

"Will you two…I mean…Am I ever going to see you both again?" She looked so hopeful. He hated to be the one to crush that for her.

"We, uh, _might_ come back this way eventually. I wouldn't count on it though. Honestly? Given what we do…you don't want us coming back this way. Not if it means people are getting hurt by the likes of what we hunt."

She didn't look happy. Not one bit. But she didn't let it get to her, and Dean admired her for the strength he knew it took for her to do it.

Taking his mug from him she tilted her chin in the general direction of the living room.

"Tell you what Dean. Let me look after Sam tonight. Take the couch and get some sleep. You deserve the rest and I can always call in sick tomorrow."

Right then? Well right then Dean was pretty sure he saw exactly what it was that Sam had seen in her. She wasn't just incredible looks, she was kindness and generosity. Just the kind of selfless he'd always seen Sam to be.

"Thanks Erin. You don't know just how much I appreciate all this."

"Don't thank me Dean. It's my pleasure. Truly it is."

* * *

It took Dean exactly forty five minutes to get comfortable enough to fall asleep. Erin knew, because she counted everyone of them as she packed her big gym bag full of clothes and the things she thought she'd need on the road with these guys.

Of course, it was pretty obvious that there was no way Dean or Sam would let her come along on this little hunting road trip of theirs. So Jackie made up her mind. She was going to stow away in the Impala…and she'd keep doing it until they let her stay. No way she was going to let Sam just walk out of her life, never to be seen or heard from again. She didn't even know what his last name was for crying out loud.

So she waited until Dean was fast asleep and snoring away on the sofa-bed in her living room and then went about doing what needed to be done. A quick phone call to the Dean of the history department to move up her sabbatical. 'Family emergency' was a perfect excuse considering she woke the man up at three o'clock in the morning. He'd given it to her with his best wishes.

Another quick phone call, this time to her sister. Someone would have to pick up her car…and watch her place while she was away.

At around five am Sam started to shift around on the bed. Looked like he was going to wake up soon…Erin knew that was her cue to go. Her bag was waiting by the door. She took just enough time to start a pot of coffee for them and to scribble a short note to explain why she wasn't there and not to wait for her to get back if they wanted to make an early start on the road.

A few minutes later she was stretched across the floor in the backseat of the Impala. Dean's spare key, which she'd found conveniently tucked away in the recesses of Dean's biker boot, tucked away in the back pocket of her jeans. She lay her head on the comforting softness of her bag and pulled the tarp that Dean had put over the backseat the night before over herself.

Later when Sam and Dean finally gave up waiting for her and hit the road they never gave a second thought to the lumpy shape of the tarp in the backseat. Dean just figured it had shifted when he and Erin had moved Sam out of the car. Sam was too preoccupied with thoughts of Erin to even care.

Erin smiled to herself under the tarp when she heard Dean try to comfort him. "Aw, come on Sam. You had to expect it…there isn't a woman alive who'll put up with the life of a Winchester. Hunting isn't the kind of lifestyle that leads to weddings, picket fences, two and half kids and a dog in the yard."

"I guess." Sam had answered moodily.

It was nice to know he cared. She fell asleep shortly after that to the rumble of male voices and the sounds of the Impala rolling along around her.

* * *

When Erin woke up again the car was parked and the engine was off. Sam and Dean's voices were still coming to her from the front seat of the car though. Wasn't until she opened her eyes that she realized the tarp was gone and the boys were actually yelling at each other….about _her._

"Dude! She _violated_ my baby! Broke into my damned car and hid in the backseat like some sort of weird stowaway. We're putting her on the next bus heading back to Phoenix man. That's just all there is to it."

"Don't you think we should at least hear her out Dean? I mean, she had to have a reason…right?"

"_No_! Oh, hell no! In fact I say we put her on the bus while she's still sleeping. We can't afford to have some love sick chick mooning after you while we're hunting. It's not safe…for any of us. Especially not my car."

"Oh…so I decide I want to try a career change and that makes me a 'love sick chick' does it?" Erin sat up and pinned Dean with an angry look.

"Aw hell. Go back to sleep. I liked you better when you were unconscious."

"Nice Dean, real nice." And now Sam was angrily glaring at Dean.

"Erin… what the hell did you think you were doing here? Breaking into Dean's car, sneaking around like that… What we do…God, after last night I thought that you of all people would see that this stuff we do is dangerous. Too dangerous. I won't put your life at risk like that."

"Last I checked Sam, I was the one who'd made that decision."

"See?" Dean pointed out angrily. "I _told you _we should have loaded onto a bus while she was still out for the count."

"Dean?" Sam said. "_Not_ helping."

"Look. Guys. You want an explanation. I understand that. Last night…with the ritual…and the spirits. It was like a revelation for me. Like all my life I'd been looking for a purpose. I've always believed in the supernatural. I've made history and mythology my life. After seeing everything last night, I don't know. I guess it just seems right that this be my next step."

"What about your job? Your apartment? You can't just give all that up."

"I called the Dean last night Sam…took my sabbatical early. My sister's going to look after my place for now."

She was still getting skeptical looks from the both of them. These guys were tough sells.

"Okay, listen. I stowed away because I knew you'd never let me come along if I asked. I couldn't just let you walk out of my life after…everything." This directed at Sam, his eyes softening as they met hers remembering those kisses.

"I'm asking you to let me tag along. I've got a year right? Teach me this hunting thing. Let me try it out. If it turns out that this really isn't what I want to do, then I can just head back to Phoenix to finish my paper and teach at the University."

Sam knew it was a bad idea… knew that he probably shouldn't be considering it at all. Thing was, even though he knew it he was still sitting there thinking over the possibility of this actually working out. He hadn't wanted to leave Phoenix. Hadn't wanted to leave Erin behind after those kisses, that dinner…waking up in her bed that morning had felt more right than anything had in a very long time. To know now that she'd wanted to come along with them. That she wanted to at least _try_ the road…_and _the hunt…to be with him. Well, it was really hard to just plain say no.

Dean was staring at him wide-eyed. "Dude, _tell_ me you're not seriously considering this. The answer's no. You _know _the answer's gotta be no!"

"I don't see what the harm would be in her _trying _it."

"Dude! She broke into my car!!!" Yeah, Dean was flat out scandalized that Sam would be okay with this woman hurting his baby.

Erin just smiled sweetly and dug into her back pocket. Reaching over she placed a single key into the palm of Dean's hand and closed his fingers over it.

"I could never even consider damaging such a magnificent piece of machinery."

"How did you…?"

"In the lining of your boot."

Dean looked shocked for all of thirty seconds before a wide grin broke out across his face. "Wow. You're sneakier than I gave you credit for. I'm impressed."

Erin smiled innocently and looked back and forth between the brothers.

"So…?" Sam asked his brother.

Dean shrugged a 'why not?' and suddenly Sam was beaming at Erin. Apparently now that it was clear Erin hadn't actually hurt his car, he didn't see the harm in her staying either.

"Congratulations sweetheart. Looks like you're the newest passenger on the Winchester family road trip." Dean turned the key and revved the engine. "Hope you're ready for what you just signed yourself up for."

Oh, she was ready alright. She'd spend her whole life waiting for this…and for Sam.

The sun was out, the windows were down, the wind whipping through her hair and suddenly AC/DC was pumping loudly from the speakers. Feeling excited and alive for the first time in a very long time, Erin leaned over the seat and kissed Sam soundly. If this was the Highway to Hell, like the song said, then she was all for it...especially with Sam right there, along for the ride with her…and when Dean laughed at them for kissing, well she decided that maybe the guy wasn't so bad after all. This was going to be a really good year.

The End


End file.
